Within His Sick Mind
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Just what is going through his sick mind? Solon tells it all in his own words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ToL belongs to Namco.

Author's Note: This fic is written from Solon's perspective. It'll be interesting and quite different for me. And this is also the first time I've ever written a chapter without any dialogue.

Prologue

I sit in an isolated room in the Legacy's bridge, looking at where fate is leading me now. As of now, fate leads me nowhere. I only have one goal in my mind, and that has led me here today. And I won't go anywhere else until I accomplish that goal. I sit in this room with my target in my mind.

My dear apprentice, widely known as Jay the Unseen.

When I first found him as a baby, I didn't see very much in him. I only saw one thing – an opportunity. An opportunity to create another silent killing machine. And perhaps the opportunity to satisfy my...shall we say _raw_ desires. And thus, I took him in and raised him as my apprentice.

The boy meant nothing to me. After all, he was only an instrument of death, not to be loved by anyone. At the same time, I needed him to love me. I went to the trouble of taking him in and raising him as he was on the verge of dying in the dirt. Therefore, he owed his very life to me. I kept this fact embedded in his mind as I trained him, and I kept the pain and suffering embedded in his body. Soon, he wouldn't feel a thing. He would be as cold as the blade in his hand. He would be as cold as my own heart.

But things didn't work out that way. Somehow, Jay was still able to retain his humanity. I believe it was because of that stupid little bell he clung to all that time. Even though I had confiscated that bell and used it to make him more obedient, Jay still maintained his humanity. He only worked and trained harder for me in hopes that I would return the bell to him. But I never would. As long as he trained and suffered to the core, I was happy. For this bell, he would obey me and make himself useful to me.

In the end, my apprentice failed me. We set out to assassinate someone on the Legacy, but the mission ended in failure. Jay owed his life to me, so it was time for him to die for me. I used him as a decoy and escaped from the Legacy. Jay was dead. It didn't matter. He was an expendable asset. He could be easily replaced...or so I thought.

Jay was supposed to die...but then I learned that he was taken in by the Oresoren. They saved his life, and they cared for him and loved him in ways that I never would. In a way, I was glad...because only at that moment, I realized that I was feeling things that I never felt before. I realized that Jay really was precious to me. I began to think about all the things that made him different from any other apprentice that I had trained before.

His eyes were...so adorable, and so frightened. And yet he had the spark in his eyes. He loved me, and yet he hated me. It was because of that bell. Even after I had taken the bell, he still clung to his hope. His hope of finding his family. I didn't care, as long as he obeyed me. Without that bell, he had nothing else but me. He was only alive because of me. He knew that. I made sure of it.

His body was so smooth, soft and velvety to the touch. His hair was so fine...oh, how I was filled with ecstasy every time I ran my fingers through it. Surely I had realized this during the many times I satisfied my pleasures with him. So why did I so easily cast him away? It's simple; he was an instrument of death. An expendable asset, nothing more. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about him.

Sending Jay to die on the Legacy was my first mistake. I was glad that he was still alive, but other problems arose because of those meddling otters. Jay made a whole new life for himself. He was no longer an instrument of death. He had friends. He had a family. To make matters worse, he joined a small group of "heroes," devoted to protecting the Legacy. _Protecting_ the Legacy?? Instead of taking lives, he was now _saving_ them? That was clearly unacceptable. After I learned that he had done his part in stopping a cataclysm, I knew I had to return to the Legacy to take back what belonged to me. And raise some hell in the process.

When I finally found my apprentice, he had changed. But some things remained the same. He was still afraid of me. The look of shock in his eyes was priceless. He was still so easy to dominate, to manipulate. Only now, he had the mind to refuse me. He no longer loved me. In fact, he loved someone else. I would have to teach him once more that disobedience has some dire consequences. It would cost those cute little otters their lives. Hell, I was going to take their lives anyway, just for fun. Oh, how I longed to see my apprentice wallow in despair.

But then I made my second mistake. I underestimated the boy. I was still superior to him in every way, there was no doubt. But he asked his so-called "friends" for help. With their help, he defeated me. But _only_ with their help. Had he been alone, I would have shown him his place. At my feet, where he belongs.

Since my apprentice had the nerve to get help, I would have to fight fire with fire. I would need help to get him back, and dispose of the little group. Therefore, I have joined Commander Vaclav and the Terrors, as they too have a vendetta with Jay and his group. But their objective is different from mine. They plan to eliminate the group, including Jay. But I will not let that happen. They can do what they want with the others, but the apprentice is mine. I want him alive. And once I have him, Vaclav and his underlings will be eliminated as well. Just like every other apprentice that I've raised, Vaclav is an expendable asset. Once I have Jay, I won't need Vaclav, or anyone else.

But first things first; I still have to get Jay back. Even Vaclav is turning out to be a failed asset. Each of his plans to eliminate the group have failed. They're all pathetic. Even Cashel, who is supposedly a ninja, is a complete failure. His skills are inferior to mine. His skills are even inferior to those of my apprentice. What kind of asset is he if he can't even defeat my apprentice? But then again, it's not too surprising. I'm the one who trained Jay after all. I would have expected no less from my dear apprentice.

I'm not too concerned about defeating Jay. I can do that easily, as long as he's alone. But when the group is together, that's when they pose a problem. I'll need to separate the group and kill them one by one. Or on second thought...heh heh.

I have the perfect plan now. I won't need Vaclav for this one. This will be a piece of cake – the first phase is to capture my dear apprentice. I can capture him at will, and Jay knows this. Then we'll pick off the rest of the group, one by one. As for the Oresoren, I'll leave them alive...for now. They shall be my ace in the hole. I can easily manipulate my apprentice by threatening the lives of those otters. And then, after the mission is complete, I'll kill them. After all, I can't have Jay loving anyone else. It will be just like the old days. The boy will have no one else to love. He will have nothing left. He will have only me. And I will possess him, body and soul.

My body becomes filled with an uncontrollable desire as I put my plan together. His sweet face, his beautiful body...I can't wait to fondle him once again. I'm sure it'll be a marvelous experience for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sun is about to set as I take the duct to the Oresoren Village, where my apprentice was residing. The village is nothing but a large cavern, perfect for otters. It might be perfect for Jay too, if not for those little otters' love. I enter the village; the otters see me and immediately start fleeing in terror, hiding behind whatever they can find. Oh how I love the sound of their cute little screams. It'd be so sweet to see their blood pouring out, but I'll save that for another day. But the anticipation nearly kills me.

I ignore the screaming otters as I make my way to the back of the village. I know which house my apprentice lives in, the one marked "Quppo's House." I approach the doorstep and casually knock on the door. There's no doubt that Jay will be the one to answer. Surely by now he knows that something suspicious is going on, and he will be the one to investigate. After all, he is "supposedly" the guardian of these little rodents.

As I wait for Jay to open the door, I pull out my taser and turn it on, ready to zap him as soon as the door opens. Sure enough, I hear his voice from inside.

"I'll go see what's happening. The rest of you stay inside, and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Be careful, Jay! Ors, ors!" the otters reply.

Whatever that "ors, ors" thing is supposed to be, it sure is annoying.

A moment passes, and the door still doesn't open. I begin to sense that something isn't right...

Suddenly, I sense something to my left. I turn just in time to see Jay running past me, away from the house.

_That little brat!_ I immediately give chase, studying his appearance. He's not wearing his normal star uniform. He's wearing purple pajamas that snugly hug his body. He's not wearing his shoes either, just his black socks. He thought he could sneak past me without his shoes. He was wrong.

Jay runs through the village as fast as he can. He knows that I'm after him. And I will catch him. No matter how he runs, I will always catch him. Jay leaves the mouth of the cave and heads straight for the duct. He stands in the center, waiting for the duct to close. This leaves me a small window of opportunity.

I push myself even harder, making a dive, and grab onto him just as the duct begins to close. Ha, I got him. It matters not where the duct leads.

The duct opens again, and somehow the momentum of my dive pushes us both forward. I fall to the ground, still keeping a tight hold on the apprentice. He struggles in my grasp, but I know I have him. I wrap my left arm around his upper body, pinning both of his arms to his chest. I place my right hand on his hip to pin him down.

"Let go of me!" he cries out.

I do love it when he begs me to let him go. It shows that he admits defeat, that he can't escape on his own. But now he wasn't begging. He was demanding. That was unacceptable.

I only grin as I keep my tight hold on the boy. "You forgot to say please."

The apprentice continues to struggle as I pull out the taser and press it into his lower back. The boy groans in pain, and then his body falls limp. Now I have him.

And now I look up to see where we are. There's a cave just ahead with torches set up around the entrance. Could this be Vaclav's hidden fortress? This looks like a nice, private place to chat with my apprentice. Why he would try to flee here is unknown, but it doesn't matter. This works out quite nicely.

I get up from the ground, slinging Jay's unconscious body over my shoulder, and begin to enter the fortress. It was very complex, especially for what looks like an ordinary cave on the outside. I carry the apprentice through the many twists and turns, up and down stairs. The fortress is much deeper than I remember, but it's perfect. The deeper, the better. I reach the dead end, where another duct stands.

The duct leads to the perfect place – the torture chamber. I set the boy down on the table and fasten the restraints to his wrists and ankles. I then close the duct, thus cutting us off from the outside world. Now no one but me will hear his cries. And I will enjoy listening to those cries.

I stand beside Jay, now looking over his body, undressing him with my eyes. I give his body a light stroke, resisting the urge to undo the buttons that kept his shirt together. It'll be much better to undress him when he awakens.

So I sit and wait for Jay to come around, thinking of the plans I have in store for him and his little group. The others will die, and Jay will be mine. And then we will change the nature of our relationship. We will no longer be master and apprentice. No, we will become master....and slave. I have no other use for the boy now. I will use him to satisfy my desires, which have multiplied tenfold since I left him before. I shall not leave him again. He will be mine....forever.

As I ponder the idea of touching his smooth skin, I hear my apprentice moan softly. Such a sweet little moan. Oh how I love the sound of his cute voice. I loved it when he called me "Master" in that cute voice.

I watch the apprentice carefully as he regains consciousness. I give him a moment to realize the position he's in. Chained to the table with his arms and legs spread out. Trapped within the Hidden Fortress with no way out. Completely helpless, and at my mercy. I move to the table to stand at his side, grinning down at him.

"Hello, Jay," I greet the boy with a grin.

"S...Solon...." the boy stares at me with wide, adorable eyes. "What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted, dear Jay," I tell him. "I want you."

He only stares at me. He wouldn't try to deny me what I want, because I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want.

Jay turns his head as far away as his restrained body will allow. He's looking at the duct. He knows that it's futile to try to escape. Even if he broke his restraints, he'd still have to open the duct. That would be more than enough time for me to grab him again.

"Tell me something, Jay," I continue. "Why did you come here of all places?"

Jay looks up at me. "I had no particular place in mind. My only objective was to lure you away from the Oresoren."

"Oh please. Do you really think you can protect them from me? Just look at the situation you're in. You can't even protect yourself."

Jay pulls on the chains binding his wrists. "I'll escape. I won't spend another day in your filthy clutches, you'll see."

I let out a laugh. "Jay, you know better than that. You won't be able to open that duct before I grab you again. And no one will hear you scream in here either."

Jay falls silent. He knows I'm right; he just doesn't want to admit it. Now that we've settled that, it's time to get started. I reach out and begin to caress his body.

"Ah!" Jay looks away, breathing heavily. I watch his body closely as it heaves in and out with each breath. Oh, how I love it.

His clothing is soft, but I don't care. I'm much more interested in the skin beneath it. I'll get to that soon. Very soon. All I need is an excuse.

I look back at the cage hanging over the lava pit. "Whew...it sure is hot in here, isn't it?" I taunt the boy.

He gives me a confused look. "What...?"

I bring my caresses down to his thighs. "Aren't you hot, Jay?"

He continues to stare at me, growing more frightened by the second. He knows what I intend to do, and that he's powerless to stop me.

"N-No...I'm fine," he says.

"Oh, but you must be hot," I insist, "especially with those hot clothes."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Let's find out, shall we?" I pull Jay's shirt up a little bit, exposing some skin. I run two fingers lightly across his stomach, and sure enough, my fingers become wet with his sweat. I suck the sweat from my fingertips into my mouth. Yummy.

"My, my...you're breaking a sweat already," I tell him. "We can't have that just yet. Not before I get to have my way with you."

"Wh...what are you planning?" Jay asks, pulling on the chains again.

I give him another grin. "Oh, you know very well what I'm planning."

I reach out to his collar, beginning to undo the buttons to his shirt. I slowly unfasten them one by one. Jay looks away again, for he knows that he can't stop me. He's mine, and I can do with him as I wish.

"Please....stop..." he begs, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry." I pull the shirt wide open, exposing his taut body.

"Ah!" Jay gasps as he continues to look away.

My own body begins to tremble as I gaze down at the boy's helpless body. "Oh Jay...your body is so sweet..."

"Wh...what!?"

"I think my body is trying to tell me something," I continue. "That I crave sex..."

Jay tries to move away from me, despite its futility. "You...you sick pervert!"

I begin to caress his ivory smooth skin. "Don't worry, I'll keep it short this time. I have other plans for you, dear Jay."

"Ack!" Jay's body trembles in response to my touches. His fists are clenched, and his breaths become heavy. He's trying to refrain from moaning, but I know it's hopeless. This is my true power over him; no matter how he may defy me, he will always be responsive to my touch. I bring my hand down, caressing the area between his legs.

"A-ah!!" Jay lets out a loud moan.

I bring my hands up again, pressing down firmly on his elbows. "Did that feel nice?"

"N-no!" Jay cries.

"Oh well. I'd play with you a while longer, but it's time to move on with my plan. A plan which concerns those little friends of yours."

"You...you're going to kill them, aren't you?" Jay is still looking away from me.

"I'm not..." I press my index finger hard into his cheek. "You're going to do it for me."

Jay finally looks at me. "Wh-what!?"

I slap him across the face with my open hand. "I said you will be the one to kill your friends."

"Yeah, right....why would I do such a thing?"

"Because...." I step away from him, drawing out my shining katana and running my finger delicately along the blade. "Either your friends will die by your hand....or those Oresoren will die by my hand. Which will it be?"

"Hmph...they'll die....after we kill you!"

I give him another slap across the face. "You're an ungrateful brat, you know that!?"

"Ah...why...why should I be grateful? You're trying to trick me, just like last time."

"Trick you? And how am I tricking you?"

"Last time...you were threatening the Oresoren. Even after I did what you asked, you were still going to harm them! Why would this time be any different?"

I run my blade carefully down his body, so as not to cut him. "Oh, you never know until you try," I respond as I lick the boy's sweat from the blade.

"No...I'll never trust you again!" he declares.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well....it seems I have no choice then. So I'll just head over to the Oresoren Village and have some otters for supper..."

Slowly, I walk away from the table towards the duct. I don't even bother looking at the boy at this point. I can only imagine the look on his face. Surely he must be looking terrified, knowing that the otters would die, and he could do nothing to save them. Or if he gives in, his other friends will die by his own hand. But only I know that either way, all of them would die, and Jay would have nowhere else to go. He will return to me, and I will take him somewhere where we can be together forever. Who knows, perhaps I'll even retire, and just spend the rest of my days having my way with him. I've lived a long, fulfilling life, after all. But it won't be easy to pass up a good slaughter.

"W...wait!" Jay calls out.

I stop just inches from the duct. "Yes?"

"Y...you...." The apprentice struggles to get the words out. "You win...."

I turn around to face him. His face is in complete shock, and wet with tears. "I knew you'd come around," I tell him as I walk back to his side. "Are you ready to do as I say? You know the consequences if you refuse, do you not?"

"Y...yes..." The boy closes his eyes.

"There's a good little apprentice," I coo. "Now, just give me a moment to button you up, and then I'll remove your restraints."

Jay falls silent as I slowly fasten the buttons of his shirt. I just love manhandling him like this. When he's back with me, I shall do even the simplest of tasks for him. He has no need to do them himself. I'll take good care of him.

After fastening his buttons, I slowly remove the chains from his wrists and ankles. Jay jumps from the table and faces me, but his face his filled with fear. How unfortunate for him that as he fled from the otters' village, he didn't bring any weapons. But no matter; I will provide the tools necessary for his newest assignment.

Reaching into my pockets, I pull out seven daggers, setting them on the table side by side. "Now, as I said before, your job is to kill each of your companions. In fact, why don't you start with that bandit? Kill him, and bring back the dagger, stained with his blood. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy looks away, closing his eyes tightly. His body is trembling slightly, and he tightly clenches his fists. "Y...yes...."

"Good boy!" I can feel my body shivering with mirth now. "And once your task is completed, I will have an ample reward for you. Let that thought motivate you to succeed."

"Y...yes....Master...."

_Master?_ He just called me "Master!"

"All right then. Now go." I officially issue the order.

Jay doesn't even look at me as he grabs the first dagger from the table. He calmly walks over to the duct and leaves the chamber.

I move to the back of the chamber and lean against the wall, getting more excited by the minute. Soon my ultimate goal would be accomplished. It was now only a matter of time.


End file.
